Engrenage
by Egnima
Summary: Ziva s'allie à un dangereux organisme ... mais dans quel but ? /!\ Contient des scènes de souffrance pouvant heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs ou de ceux n'aimant pas voir les persos dans des situations désagréables !
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Moi (évidemment)

**Titre** : Engrenage

**Histoire** : Basée uniquement sur la vie de Ziva _avant_ son arrivée au NCIS ...

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire !

**Note de l'auteur** : Histoire particulièrement sombre et est donc déconseillée aux personnes sensibles !

* * *

_**Prologue**_

- Vous parlerez … peut être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain …mais vous parlerez, je vous en donne ma parole !

Grand, imposant, des cheveux ainsi que des yeux d'un noir affirmé et doté d'un certain charme, l'homme avait soufflé ses mots d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre tout son sadisme et toute son excitation à la situation actuelle.

- J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais et vous n'échapperez pas à la règle !

Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage quant il commença à arpenter la pièce et à tourner autour de sa proie, qui était ligotée à une chaise en bois peu confortable.

- Voyez-vous, j'adore me lancer des défis et avec vous je m'en lance un de taille …, commença-t-il après un instant de silence durant lequel il n'avait cessé de détailler « son prisonnier ». Mes patrons souhaitent savoir certaines choses vous concernant et je suis tout à fait disposé à le leurs donner. Mais la véritable question est de savoir si vous, vous montrerez une bonne coopér…

- Je n'espérerai pas trop à votre place !

Le rire sardonique de l'homme retentit et résonna dans la « cellule » qui était particulièrement froide et humide.

- C'est là tout le comique ! Vous n'êtes pas à ma place … et je ne suis pas à la votre, Mademoiselle David !

- Chose qui est particulièrement regrettable d'ailleurs !

D'un mouvement lent, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce tout en émettant un ricanement qui fit hérisser les poils de la jeune femme.

- Si vous ne souhaitez pas coopérer avec moi, alors vous irez directement parler avec mes patrons ! Mais …

- Vous abandonnez déjà votre « défi » ? Le coupa l'israélienne méprisante.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas interrompre les gens quand ceux-ci parlent ?

- Et vous à vous présentez ?

L'homme qui se trouvait depuis peu adossé aux murs, se précipita sur Ziva et enserra ses poignets, déjà attachés à la chaise, avec ses mains. Surprise, celle-ci émit un léger sursaut avant de se reprendre et d'afficher une mine sereine.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui je suis pour l'instant ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme tandis que son regard s'ancrait dans celui de l'israélienne. En revanche, je vous conseille d'apprendre à ne plus poser de questions et à l'ouvrir uniquement pour répondre à celles qu'on vous posera !

D'un geste vif, il attrapa l'arme positionnée à sa cheville et abattit sa crosse au niveau de la tempe de la jeune femme, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 1

_Voilà la suite que je considère comme un chapitre d'ouverture sur les futurs "méchants" ^^ _

_Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leur favoris et qui l'ont mis dans leur alerte =) _

_Bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre ... en espérant qu'il vous plaise =) _

* * *

Une Mustang s'engagea dans une somptueuse allée, divinement décorée et fleurie. Des parterres de roses blanches longeaient le long sentier et parfumaient l'air. Le soleil battait son plein et une chaleur étouffante persistait depuis le début de la journée. Malgré ça, un jardinier s'affairait à tailler la haie qui séparait l'immense villa dans laquelle la voiture venait de pénétrer, de la route. Entendant le bruit d'un moteur, il se retourna et fit un rapide signe de main au conducteur avant de reprendre son activité. Après avoir contourné un grand lac, l'homme qui conduisait arriva enfin devant la « maison » ou plutôt un manoir. Il tourna la clé qui coupa le contact et sortit élégamment tout en allumant un cigare. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil dévoilant des yeux d'un bleu peu commun qui feraient craquer n'importe quelle femme. Il était habillé d'un costume noir, simple, mais étrangement très classe. N'étant pas très grand, il portait des chaussures également noires avec un faux semblant de talon qui lui donnait une impression de grandeur. Aussitôt sa portière claquée, le major d'homme de la maison se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Vous avez fait bonne route, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant la veste que l'homme lui tendait.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, ni même de le regarder, ce dernier s'avança vers la demeure et rentra, le major d'homme immédiatement sur ses talons. Il stoppa sa marche au premier miroir accroché au mur d'un long couloir qui semblait interminable, et se regarda en passant furtivement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Mes invités sont-ils arrivés ? Interrogea-t-il sobrement entre deux expirations de fumées.

- Oui Monsieur ! Je les ai mis dans le salon comme vous me l'aviez ordonné !

- Ont-ils eu quelque chose à boire pour patienter ?

- Scotch Whisky comme d'habitude Monsieur, répondit le major d'homme un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- Très bien ! Vous pouvez disposer Edward ! Je vous appellerai si besoin est !

Le dénommé Edward suspendit alors rapidement la veste au porte manteau de l'entrée et se recula dans une pièce voisine afin de finir les tâches qui lui étaient désignées. Le propriétaire de la villa, quant à lui, fixa une nouvelle fois le miroir avant de s'engager dans le couloir en marchant d'un pas relativement rapide. Arrivée en bout, il appuya sur la poignée et entra dans le salon où l'attendait deux hommes. L'un était l'inconnu qui avait parlé à Ziva et l'autre devait être son frère jumeau. Une ressemblance étant vraiment frappante entre les deux personnes. Seule une profonde balafre permettait de les différencier.

- Messieurs, j'attends les nouvelles … et je souhaiterai en avoir des bonnes pour une fois ! Annonça-t-il d'un air imposant en allant écraser son cigare dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet.

- Nous l'avons enfin Monsieur Williams ! Se contentèrent-ils de dire à l'unisson d'une voix excitée, peu surpris de le voir débarquer sans prévenir.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, Williams alla s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil et les toisa du regard avant de reporter son attention sur un.

- Vous avez quoi Jason ?

Entendant son nom, l'homme à la balafre fit un pas dans sa direction et se frotta les mains en jubilant.

- Plutôt qui !

Ne semblant toujours pas comprendre, Williams leur lança tour à tour un regard lourd de sens.

- Kevin expliquez ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement, voyant leur non réaction.

- Nous avons réussi à attraper l'agent du Mossad qui s'était introduit dans vos fichiers.

- Oh ! C'est en effet une bonne nouvelle, sourit-il satisfait. Où est-elle en ce moment ?

- Nous l'avons mise dans votre cave en attendant d'avoir les réponses que vous souhaitez !

L'homme parut tiquer à l'entente de cette phrase et se releva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur ses jardins.

- Si je vous comprends bien, vous avez amenés une des personnes qui souhaitent ma mort dans ma propre maison ?

- Comprenant soudain leur erreur, les deux hommes s'observèrent brièvement et affirmèrent d'un air penaud.

- Vous nous aviez ordonné d'en savoir plus et devant son refus j'ai pensé que …, essaya de se justifier Kevin avant d'être interrompue.

- Vous n'êtes pas payer à penser mais à exécuter des ordres ! Rugit Williams en se retournant l'air furieux.

Les deux frères reculèrent d'un pas devant le ton brusque employé et baissèrent la tête, gênés. Un long silence glacial s'installa dans le salon avant que Williams ne reprenne la parole.

- Laissez-moi vous rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que moi dans cette affaire ! Il y a aussi des hommes avec beaucoup plus de pouvoir et d'argent dans notre petit « engagement » et qui sont loin d'être tendre avec les gens qu'ils considèrent nuisibles. C'est d'eux que vous devriez vous méfier avant d'agir de la sorte !

Encore une fois, les deux hommes hochèrent de la tête en signe d'affirmation, ne voulant prendre aucun risque de le contrarier à nouveau.

- Je les informai de notre prise en fin de journée ! En attendant allons rendre une visite à notre invitée ! Je n'aime pas faire patienter les personnes quand ceux-ci sont dans ma demeure ! Déclara Williams en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**o0o0o0o**

Une sensation de brouillard s'empara de Ziva quand elle commença à émerger de son « repos forcé ». Elle tenta lentement d'ouvrir les yeux mais un profond mal de tête la prit, l'obligeant à les refermer pour rester dans l'obscurité apaisante de la nuit. Elle voulut se redresser mais elle perçut bien vite des liens emprisonnant ses poignets et ses chevilles. Soudain, des pas d'abord lointains puis de plus en plus proches parvinrent à ses oreilles, l'obligeant à faire un effort pour remettre rapidement ses idées en place et à garder les yeux bruit d'une lourde porte s'ouvrant brutalement l'informa que les personnes venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce et Ziva put entendre le bruit de leurs respirations approcher par derrière.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Voilà la suite, qui n'apporte malheureusement pas plus de réponses pour celles et ceux qui en voulaient ...**_

_**Merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leur alerte et en favoris =) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

Alors que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, la jeune captive regarda attentivement devant elle comme pour se concentrer et se préparer à la rencontre, plus ou moins dure, qui l'attendait. Tout était censé se jouer dans les instants prochains et elle se devait de rester impassible et déterminée quoiqu'il arrive. Les ayant dorénavant dans son champ de vision, elle identifia instantanément l'homme qui se trouvait sur sa droite comme celui l'ayant interrogé avant qu'elle ne se réveille dans cet endroit lugubre et humide. Elle reconnut également le « patron » pour l'avoir déjà vu en photo et déduit que le dernier devait être le frère de son interrogateur à son physique. Elle planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de Williams, voulant établir un premier contact et l'inciter à entamer un dialogue. Mais à son regret, ce fut Kevin qui prit la parole pendant que l'homme en costume se dirigeait vers une chaise du fond afin de s'y asseoir suivit de près par celui à la balafre.

- Je vous avais prévenu que vous finiriez chez mon patron ! Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Et pour vous faire un aveu, il n'est pas très ravi de savoir ce que vous avez fait dernièrement !

Un fin sourire narquois et satisfait apparu sur le visage de l'israélienne pendant que l'homme faisait le tour de sa chaise.

- Confidence pour confidence, vous avez agit de la manière dont j'espérais !

Une lueur de surprise suivit de curiosité passa aussitôt dans le regard de Kevin.

- Comment ça ?

- Je souhaitai exactement me trouver là où je suis maintenant …

- Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne ! Qui voudrait se retrouver dans votre position ? Se moqua-t-il en jetant un vif coup d'œil à Williams, qui visiblement semblait aussi dans l'incompréhension.

- C'est là votre erreur, … je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, confia-t-elle.

Kevin se retourna une nouvelle fois vers les deux hommes avant d'émettre un faible ricanement.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous aimez être ligotée à cette chaise et interrogée ?

- C'est cela !

La jeune femme observa le chef qui maintenant s'était levé et avançait lentement dans sa direction.

- Si vous dîtes vrai, alors pourquoi refusez-vous de répondre aux questions que l'on vous pose ?

- Car elles sont posées par la mauvaise personne ! Je ne souhaite pas discuter avec lui, informa-t-elle en montrant Kevin d'un signe de tête, mais avec vous !

Une mine vexée s'afficha sur le visage du concerné alors que Williams souriait.

- Et bien parlons alors ! Déclara-t-il en allant chercher la chaise du fond et en l'amenant à une distance raisonnable entre lui et Ziva avant de s'asseoir dessus.

- J'ai sûrement été mal comprise ! Seulement avec vous ! Imposa-t-elle fermement.

L'homme rigola tout en scrutant à tour de rôle les deux autres hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui dans la pièce.

- Vous me prenez pour un fou Mademoiselle David ?

- Vous souhaitez réellement que je réponde à cette questi …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une violente gifle la stoppa, lui faisant détourner violemment la tête. Ziva encaissa le coup sans broncher alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieur et qu'une vive douleur se fit sentir quand elle se redressa pour de nouveau faire face à Williams. Elle vit Jason, derrière, se frotter rapidement les mains, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

- Maintenant que vous savez qu'ils ne partiront pas, j'ai quelques questions qui méritent des réponses !

L'israélienne jeta un regard haineux à Jason, se jurant de se venger. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas parlé, ni même bougé. En revanche, il avait en ce moment le même sourire sadique que son frère. Kevin devait être le diplomate et Jason celui qui aimait « l'action » et les coups.

- Que faisiez-vous dans nos locaux Mademoiselle David ? Demanda alors Williams, l'obligeant à reporter son attention de nouveau sur lui.

- Je m'informais ! Répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

- Sur ?

- Vous !

Une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur sa joue, sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement le pourquoi. Elle gardait pourtant un œil sur Jason afin de prévoir ses gestes, mais il était visiblement rapide et ne montrait aucun signe quand il allait agir.

- Assez ! Rugit Williams en signifiant à Jason de rejoindre son frère qui se trouvait plus éloigné.

Celui-ci s'exécuta mais Ziva put ressentir un sentiment d'énervement rien qu'en observant la démarche qu'il abordait. Il semblait contrarier de ne pas pouvoir agir comme il le souhaitait. Ziva avait déjà placé Kevin en personne à se méfier, maintenant Jason passait en numéro un à surveiller.

- Excusez-le, il a tendance à s'emporter quand on se fout de moi !

- Je ne me moque pas de vous …

Elle vit Jason s'avancer d'un pas avant d'être de suite arrêter par la main du patron.

- Alors que voulez-vous réellement Mademoiselle David ?

L'israélienne savait que tout allait se jouer à cet instant. Rapidement, elle dévisagea tour à tour les trois hommes avant de s'arrêter dans le regard bleu de Williams.

- Travailler pour votre organisation ! Annonça d'une voix sans appel.


	4. Chapter 3

Voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira et vous surprendra ...

Je remercie ceux ou celles qui m'ont ajouté en alerte et en préféré =)

* * *

Maintenant face à la lourde porte, Ziva avait cessé de se débattre pour essayer d'enlever les liens qui la maintenaient solidement. La lumière était éteinte et aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Seul un bruit minant se faisait entendre. Celui de gouttes d'eau tombant par terre. Ziva en était même arrivée à faire le décompte … Et pour l'instant, elle était parvenue à un total de soixante sept gouttes tombées. Les trois hommes avaient déserté la cave dés qu'elle leur avait annoncé son intention de travailler pour eux. Et depuis, ils l'avaient laissé seule avec comme unique but, patienter. Elle ne savait pas si cela était bon ou mauvais signe mais elle se forçait d'y croire. Une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu leur confiance, l'israélienne pourrait enfin se venger … Se venger de la vie qu'elle avait dû mener juste parce qu'un homme en avait décidé ainsi.

- Quatre vingt cinq, souffla-t-elle soudain en se figeant sur son siège.

L'heure de vérité avait sonné. De lourds pas venaient de se faire entendre et une fine lumière émanait de sous la porte qui gardait la jeune femme actuellement prisonnière. Une seule personne venait dans sa direction, Ziva en était certaine. Et aux vibrations qu'il produisait en marchant, elle était certaine que ce n'était pas un des trois « guignols » qui l'avaient interrogé précédemment. A sa surprise, la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et un homme plutôt baraqué mais extrêmement séduisant se dessina dans la lumière.

- Il parait que vous souhaitez travailler pour nous Mademoiselle David ?

Sa voix était grave et rassurante. Elle faisait penser à celle d'un policier qui venait interroger un témoin, victime d'un traumatisme. Elle le vit s'avancer et étrangement, rien dans sa démarche n'était menaçant. Il paraissait même gentil et doux. Évidemment, cela ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Il était impensable qu'il puisse bosser pour une association ayant un passé plus que noir sans avoir les compétences nécessaires pour tenir une certaine réputation du groupe.

- Oui ! Se contenta-t-elle alors de répondre.

L'homme était allé chercher la deuxième chaise qui se trouvait dans la pièce et s'assit en face de la jeune femme. Un dossier ouvert à la main.

- Je vois que vous avez fait partie du Mossad et que vous êtes actuellement recherchée pour haute trahison ?

Un nœud se forma au creux de l'israélienne en entendant cette phrase.

- C'est exacte …

L'homme attendit quelque minutes avant de se lever et de jeter le dossier sur sa chaise.

- Et vous pensez qu'en intégrant notre organisation, on vous procurera une protection ? Rugit-il méchamment.

Bien que surprise, Ziva resta de marbre face à cet excès de colère.

- Non !

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile !

- Ma protection je l'assure moi-même ! En revanche, je peux vous aider à détruire le Mossad ! Maintenant, si vous ne souhaitez pas mon aide, alors libérez-moi ou tuez-moi mais agissez au lieu de vous contenter de m'interroger !

L'israélienne espérait le surprendre et le faire réagir… Et visiblement ce fut le cas.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez ! Annonça-t-il en sortant son arme et en la pointant sur sa prisonnière.

Le cœur de la jeune s'emballa. Il n'allait pas dans le sens qu'elle souhaitait. Certes, c'était un risque qu'elle avait prit et maintenant elle le regrettait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une parade… Et vite.

- Attendez !

- Vous voulez revenir sur vos dernières paroles ? Ironisa l'homme froidement.

- Il y a un agent du Mossad infiltré dans votre organisme ! Déclara-t-elle de manière rapide.

Il abaissa légèrement son arme avant de remettre immédiatement en joue sa captive.

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous croire !

- Le Mossad est intervenu sur trois de vos déplacements les plus importants ! Ca aurait déjà du vous alerter !

- Puisque vous êtes au courant, je peux également vous considérer comme une espionne et un futur traitre !

Ziva rigola un bref instant. Elle avait parfaitement envisagé ce genre de répartie.

- Il faudrait déjà que vous me laissiez une chance de faire mes preuves avant d'affirmer une telle chose !

- Malheureusement, on ne vous la laissera pas !

Sur ce, il enleva le clan de sûreté et fixa attentivement la jeune femme, attendant certainement une réaction de sa part. Mais Ziva avait mûrement réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes en venant ici et s'était préparé à mourir si besoin. Aucune peur ne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Juste la détermination qu'elle avait à ce moment même. Le doigt sur la gâchette, l'homme pointa son arme sur le cœur de l'israélienne. Le coup de feu partit en même temps qu'une douleur fulgurante s'emparait de Ziva. Son corps se cambra et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure espérant que bientôt elle ne sentirait plus rien.

- Ne nous décevez pas Mademoiselle David ou bien la prochaine fois je ne dévierai pas mon arme !

La jeune femme s'aperçut alors que l'immense douleur qu'elle ressentait, se situait au niveau de son épaule droite. Le sang chaud avait vite envahi ses vêtements et elle se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fortement pour essayer d'oublier la souffrance qui se propageait.


	5. Chapter 4

Ziva voulut porter une main à son épaule mais les solides cordes emprisonnaient toujours ses poignets. Elle observa le tireur qui affichait un fin sourire satisfait sur les lèvres tout en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture.

- Puisqu'on devra travailler ensemble, j'ai certaines choses à mettre au clair ! Informa-t-il sans se soucier des grimaces de douleurs de sa captive. Premièrement, vous obéirez à mes ordres sans réfléchir ! Peu importe ce que je vous ordonne ! Deuxièmement, vous ne vous déplacerez jamais toute seule dans nos locaux et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'ai une totale confiance en vous ! Et troisièmement, vous pouvez m'appeler Steeve.

L'israélienne l'écouta attentivement en essayant d'oublier la souffrance qui irradiait maintenant tout son corps. Elle hocha doucement la tête en signe d'affirmation, incapable de parler sans risquer d'émettre un cri de douleur.

Elle le vit sortir son téléphone portable et pianoter dessus avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se retourna une dernière fois dans sa direction.

- Notre médecin devrait venir vous chercher dans cinq minutes. Essayez de ne pas vous évanouir en attendant, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Ziva n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte se refermait sur cet homme qu'elle appellerait dorénavant Steeve et avec qui elle passerait une grande partie de son temps.

Le peu de minutes qu'elle avait à patienter, parurent une éternité pour la jeune femme. La douleur ne la lâchait pas et même si elle n'en était pas à sa première balle, elle devait reconnaitre que cette fois était la pire de toute. Enfin, la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit sur un homme plutôt grand, chauve et portant une blouse blanche.

Avec un pas déterminé et un visage sans émotion, il s'approcha de sa position et coupa les liens avec un couteau plutôt imposant. Le relâchement des cordes procura un léger soulagement au niveau des articulations de l'israélienne mais une nouvelle torture pour son épaule qui avait de ce fait, légèrement bougé.

- Suivez-moi !

Sa voix dure et grave, ne prétendait à aucune protestation de la part de sa patiente. Elle se leva donc péniblement et gémit quand elle se trouva debout. Sa vue se brouilla dangereusement et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle s'attendait à toucher durement le sol mais cela n'arriva pas. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit la poigne ferme du médecin sur ses hanches. Celui-ci commença à avancer et soutint la jeune femme dans son avancée laborieuse jusqu'à une salle lugubre qui faisait apparemment office de salle de soin.

Sans ménagement, il l'amena jusqu'au fauteuil qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et une fois assise, la plaqua durement au dossier avant de prendre une paire de ciseau dans sa main. Grimaçant, la jeune femme se fit fureur pour ne pas le stopper immédiatement dans ses gestes et lui intimer l'ordre de la laisser ainsi. Puis, sans prendre la peine de la prévenir, il découpa son haut pour ne la laisser qu'en soutien-gorge. Sentant sa tête tourner à nouveau, elle ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits mais le regretta amèrement en sentant une forte brûlure prendre la place de sa blessure. Son corps se raidit et elle ouvrit brusquement ses paupières pour constater que l'homme avait appliqué une compresse imbibée d'alcool dessus.

- Je suis le , mais vous pouvez m'appeler Nigel, dit-il alors sans quitter des yeux des soins qu'il était en train de prodiguer.

Étonnée, l'israélienne détourna son attention sur ce médecin.

- Moi c'est … Ziva, déclara-t-elle entre deux grimaces.

- Je sais, annonça-t-il tout en enlevant la compresse.

Il la posa sur le chariot et examina avec attention le contour de sa blessure. La jeune femme frémissait à chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient sa peau endolorie. De légères gouttes de sueurs prenaient possession de son front et une forte chaleur envahissait son corps alors qu'elle se sentait frissonner.

- Ca vous dérangerait d'être un peu plus doux, cria-t-elle soudain en se redressant alors que les doigts du médecin venaient de toucher la zone particulièrement sensible.

Ce dernier appuya plus fortement sur la blessure, provoquant un étouffement de douleur à la jeune femme qui resta clouée au siège face à cette mauvaise blague.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me donne des ordres ! Se justifia-t-il alors en voyant le regard noir de sa patiente.

De manière rapide, il retira ses gants chirurgicaux tachés de sang et se dirigea vers un petit placard. De là, il en sortit deux petits flacons ainsi que deux seringues et du fil et une aiguille.

- Rien de vital n'a été touché et la balle est ressortie, lui signala-t-il en revenant vers elle.

- C'est une chance, constata l'israélienne.

- La chance n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Si Steeve avait voulu vous « abimer », croyez-moi, il l'aurait fait !

La jeune femme resta un instant interloquée.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'il a fait quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle oubliant presque la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- Il vous a testé ! Et vous feriez mieux de vous habituer tout de suite à ce genre de test car vos nerfs seront mis à rude épreuve durant les prochaines semaines !

- C'est un hobby de faire souffrir les gens ? Demanda l'israélienne sarcastique.

Le visage toujours sans émotion de Nigel se tourna dans sa direction alors qu'il venait de remplir les deux seringues avec le contenu des flacons.

- Qui a dit que vous souffrirez encore ? Si vous faites ce que qu'on dit comme on vous le dit, alors il ne vous arrivera rien ! En revanche, si vous refusez d'obéir alors oui nous nous verrons souvent !

Ziva ne répondit rien. Et pour cause, elle ne savait quoi répondre. La fatigue suite à la perte de sang commençait à se faire sentir et elle n'avait pas envie de poursuivre une conversation telle que celle-ci.

- Un petit somme vous fera le plus grand bien, déclara alors le médecin en voyant ses yeux lutter pour rester ouverts.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du fauteuil et s'apprêta à administrer une des seringues quand la main de l'israélienne le stoppa faiblement.

- Vous préférez rester consciente pendant que je finis de vous soigner ? Ironisa-t-il en la repoussant gentiment.

Ziva n'eut pas le temps de dire que oui elle préférerait, qu'elle sentit un léger picotement et une sensation beaucoup plus forte de sommeil la gagner. Étrangement, elle souffla intérieurement de soulagement. Certes, elle n'avait pas confiance en cet homme mais le fait de savoir que quand elle se réveillera, sa blessure serait guérie, la réconfortait.


	6. Chapter 5

Ziva ouvrit difficilement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du jour qui pénétrait dans la petite pièce où elle se trouvait. Un sentiment de fatigue qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer pour le moment la submergea. Elle referma donc ses paupières quelques secondes avant de se forcer à les garder ouvertes. Allongée dans un lit peu moelleux, elle constata rapidement que ce n'était pas le sien et tenta de se redresser légèrement en prenant appui sur ses coudes afin d'observer le lieu. Aussitôt, elle comprit son erreur en ressentant un vive tiraillement à l'intérieur de son épaule droite, la forçant à se rallonger en émettant un léger gémissement. Elle porta alors sa main gauche au niveau de la douleur et souffla doucement en se remémorant les évènements passés.

La vision de Steeve lui tirant dessus fut la première chose dont elle se souvint et instinctivement sa main gauche se crispa un peu plus durement sur sa blessure. Puis, sa « capture » ainsi que son « interrogatoire » lui revinrent également en mémoire pour finir par le médecin qui l'avait soigné et le sédatif qu'il lui avait administré.

En moins de quarante huit heures, elle avait été deux fois à la merci de ces gens en étant inconsciente et vulnérable. C'était vraiment une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

Prenant une longue inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, elle s'aida de son bras valide pour se redresser et adopter une position assise. Ceci fait, elle ressentit une pression sur sa main droite et abaissa la tête pour regarder ce qui la gênait. Une fine grimace apparut sur son visage en voyant une longue aiguille insérée et scotchée au dos de sa main reliée à une poche contenant un liquide translucide. N'aimant pas ce genre de chose et voulant se lever, elle défit le sparadrap et arracha la perfusion avec autant de vitesse que son état lui permettait et fit un point de pression là où l'aiguille avait été insérée pour empêcher le sang de couler.

- Raah ! Ils vont me le payer, se promit-elle tout bas.

Une certaine colère l'avait envahie alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se mettre debout. Un vertige se fit sentir et elle dut se rassoir sur le bord du lit, la faisant de nouveau bougonner.

- Laissez-vous le temps de récupérer Mademoiselle David, surgit la voix de Nigel alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre suivi de Steeve.

Sous le regard haineux de l'israélienne, il s'approcha pour vérifier le bandage qui emprisonnait son épaule. Elle ne lui laissa qu'une seconde avant de se défaire brusquement de son étreinte. Comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser faire, il porta son regard sur la perfusion et sourit en la voyant pendre dans le vide.

- On dirait que vous n'aimez pas les soins médicaux, plaisanta-t-il.

- Si seulement il n'y avait que ça que je n'aimais pas …, répondit-elle hargneuse.

Le sourire du médecin se fit plus large.

- Elle est tout à fait remise ! Lança-t-il à l'adresse de Steeve avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée, l'homme se positionna en face de Ziva et sortit un paquet de photo qu'il jeta sur le lit.

- Regardez-les ! Ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme s'en empara et les observa rapidement.

- Je suis censée savoir à quoi ça correspond ?

Steeve sourit à cette question et s'installa également sur le lit.

- Cet immeuble abrite une organisation ennemie et c'est vous qui êtes chargée de l'empêcher de nuire !

- Il faut que je fasse quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle durement.

- Venez avec moi !

L'israélienne se leva péniblement et ne prêta aucune attention aux vertiges qui ne cessaient de la harceler. Elle suivit Steeve jusqu'à un 4x4 noir comportant des vitres teintées et se glissa sur le côté passager.

La voiture démarra et le trajet débuta dans un silence glacial.

- Je suis étonné qu'un agent du Mossad tel que vous ait pu trahir sa propre agence ! Qui plus est, les services secrets israéliens ! Déclara soudain l'homme.

- Un agent du Mossad tel que moi ?

- Trahir son propre père qui est le directeur de l'agence et vouloir sa perte ne doit pas être une décision facile à prendre ?

Les muscles de Ziva se contractèrent.

- Je ne le considère plus comme mon père ! Lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi car vous n'obtiendrez aucune réponse !

Steeve qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, la referma aussitôt et ricana légèrement.

- Papa est un sujet tabou …, c'est noté ! En revanche, vous pouvez peut-être me dire pourquoi vous êtes recherchée pour haute trahison ?

Ziva détourna la tête en direction du carreau, regardant le paysage défiler et son visage se ferma.

- J'ai transmis des informations capitales à des personnes pour le moins … peu fréquentables !

- Et pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- C'est personnel ! Dit-elle aussitôt sur la défensive.

- J'espère qu'un jour vous me le direz …

Préférant garder le silence, Ziva ne répondit pas et continua sa contemplation du paysage. A son grand soulagement, Steeve n'insista pas. Au bout d'un certain temps, le 4x4 s'arrêta et il lui tendit un petit boitier.

- Un de nos membres a déjà placé les explosifs ! A vous de faire le nécessaire maintenant et nous montrer que vous voulez réellement faire partie des nôtre !

La jeune femme prit le boitier et appuya sans hésitation sur le bouton rouge qui se trouvait au milieu. Le petit déclic qu'elle entendit, ne fut rien en comparaison à l'immense explosion qui s'en suivit.

- Vous agissez vraiment sans réfléchir ! Constata-t-il avec un air satisfait.

Ziva fixa l'immeuble qui était maintenant en feu. Les piétons couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant d'appeler les pompiers. Certains pleuraient pris par l'émotion ou par la peur.

Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais l'immeuble était toujours debout malgré les forts craquements qui se faisaient entendre.

Steeve fit démarrer la voiture et prit le chemin du retour alors que les vibrations du sol prouvaient que l'immeuble n'avait pas résisté plus longtemps et s'était effondré, plongeant la rue dans un épais nuage de poussières.


End file.
